Miles Between Us
by Smile - We're gonna be alright
Summary: It's Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock, but things are different this time around. Shane can't come back to camp to instruct, as planned. Though, Mitchie and Shane are determined to make their relationship work, but there's not always a happy ending.
1. Preparing Never Was My Forte

It's that time of year again. The time to kick back and relax. The time for swimming, cookouts, parties, love, and … camp? It's summer time, and for Mitchie Torres, that means it's time, once again, for Camp Rock.

Like last year, the now seventeen year old Mitchie would be joining this camp. Though this year, it would be a little different. Unfortunately, and much to Mitchie's dismay, Connect Three is unable to make an appearance at their beloved, childhood camp. A summer tour has gotten in the way of the famous band's plans to rejoin their uncle and friends to instruct at Camp Rock.

Of course, even without Shane and the rest of the band there, Mitchie would still have a wonderful time. There was still much to look forward to, and Mitchie and Shane weren't going to let anything get in the way of their relationship, even if that means going months without seeing each other in person.

The first day without Shane had just begun for Mitchie. It was a relatively warm, Friday morning, the first official day of summer, as well as he first official day of Connect Three's summer tour.

Mitchie felt a strange emptiness within her, knowing her boyfriend and some of her closest friends were miles, even states away, probably celebrating the kickoff of their tour, and not even thinking of her.

Almost immediately, Mitchie thought of Camp Rock as she sat up in bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes, and the emptiness vanished, leaving with the girl a feeling of excitement, and eagerness. Although some very important people she'd met at the camp the year earlier would be well… on tour, there were still many friends that Mitchie had met and missed dearly. Caitlyn was one of the closest friends Mitchie had acquired at camp rock, and she was even eager to see whether or not Tess was still a spoiled snob.

As Mitchie slowly and sleepily got out of bed, she slowly started to forget about Shane, for the moment, at least. There was too much to get done for Mitchie to be distracted by him. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Mitchie and her mother had to leave the house by nine to get to camp. In that short hour, Mitchie still had a few last things to pack, she had to get her bags and guitar into the car, and of course had to dress and get herself ready.

Placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands, she watched the clock sitting on the table next to her bed.

"Well, it's eight, mom should be up here any minute," Mitchie muttered to herself.

Mitchie was correct, in only a few minutes, Connie Torres let herself into her daughter's bedroom, not bothering to knock. "Mitchie, come on, we have to get going soon. Get your things together and leave them outside the door. Dad will take it all down to the van when you're ready, okay?" Connie insisted, pointing a threatening finger at her daughter before turning and leaving the room.

Mitchie nodded without a word, looking around her bedroom, where clothes and other camp necessities were strewn across the floor. For the most part, everything she needed she'd already collected. Collected onto the floor, that is. The hard part was getting it all to fit into her suitcase.

Frowning, Mitchie pulled a large, black bag out from beneath her beg and started packing her belongings neatly inside it. By the time she finally finished, it was nine twenty, which left Mitchie only forty minutes to take a shower and get cleaned up.

Deciding it was best she didn't waste any time, Mitchie dragged her bag outside her bedroom for her father to take out to the car. Slightly panting, the teen entered the bathroom, where she took only about ten minutes or so to take a shower.

With a beige towel now wrapped around her torso, Mitchie returned to her bedroom, taking notice to the empty space where her bag sat only minutes ago. Immediately upon entering her bedroom, the girl threw open her closet doors revealing a decent amount of clothing. Knowing that nearly all of the people at camp had more money than her family, Mitchie was very meticulous about choosing her outfit. She wanted to make a good impression, of course. None of the clothes she owned however were particularly expensive, though the inventive teen always seemed to be able to make cheap clothes look like they cost a whole lot more.

Mitchie squeezed into a plain, white camisole and pulled a gray, knit cardigan with three quarter length sleeves on over it. She left all of the buttons undone, but then put a relatively thin, black belt on over the camisole and cardigan, about three inches above her hips. Not entirely content with her reflection in the mirror, Mitchie tugged slightly at the cardigan, right above the belt, loosening it slightly so it wasn't simply flat against her chest.

With most of her jeans packed in her bag, Mitchie had little to choose from, but eventually settled on a pair of navy skinny jeans. Of course, last but not least, the teen slid her feet into dark gray, flat slouch boots. These were most definitely the best part of her 'fake-expensive-look'. Normally, boots like her's would cost more than one hundred dollars, but luckily, a friend had shown her a website where you can order them for so much less than the original price. Ever since the boots had arrived in a package at the Torres' doorstep, Mitchie didn't often go a day without wearing them at least once.

Taking note that she still had about twenty-five minutes left before she and her mother had to leave, she took a good amount of time on her hair and makeup, strolling lazily, once again, into the bathroom. Her hair had natural, loose curls, so she only needed to brush through it and throw it just a bit of product and it would be perfect. Mitchie put on minimal makeup, preferring a more natural look.

There was still five minutes until ten o'clock, but Mitchie's mother was most likely already ready and waiting outside for her daughter.

Indeed she was. "Mitchie, done already, dear? I expected you to take forever getting yourself ready," Connie remarked, her lips pulling back into a gleaming smile. "Dad wants to say goodbye real quick, alright? I'll get the car started."

Mitchie turned away from the large, brown van to where her father was standing on the front lawn. He was smiling, despite how little he cared for the idea of spending the summer without his family.

"You have fun now, okay? Be good," Steve Torres said with a smile, pulling his daughter into a quick hug.

"Yeah, of course dad, I will," Mitchie mumbled against her father's shoulders as he hugged her. "Anyway, Mom will be there to keep an eye on me."

After exchanging their goodbyes, Mitchie turned back to the van. An excited mother greeted her as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Oh, Mitchie, you are going to have so much fun! It's going to be even better than last year, I can just tell. Please stay away from that Tess girl, though, I never really thought anything nice about her since she framed you and Caitlyn for stealing her bracelet. Oh, I almost forgot; this is going to be the first time you see Caitlyn in almost a year!"

Connie babbled on and on as they drove. Mitchie hadn't really taken much interest in the conversation. Her mind was on something other than Camp Rock for the first time in a few days; Shane. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking about Mitchie? A vibration from the girl's back pocket seemed to answer her questions. Tugging her phone out of her tight jeans, Mitchie looked at the small screen, and whispered the name on the caller ID.

"Shane.."


	2. I'd Give Anything

Mitchie felt the emptiness inside of her disappear, and instead felt warm, and slightly giddy. A small, involuntary smile stretched across the girl's cheeks as she stared down at the small phone, which vibrated on and off in her hands. It was then that she realized she'd have to actually answer the phone before Shane hung up.

"Uh.. hold that thought, mom, I'm getting a call," Mitchie informed her mother, who was still going on and on about, well, Mitchie wasn't entirely sure what she'd been talking about, just that she'd been talking the entire drive, which so far, was about twenty minutes. Her mother was one of the few people Mitchie knew who could carry an entire conversation with someone doing all the talking themselves.

Smiling apologetically at her mother, Mitchie answered her phone and held it up to her ear. Normally, she wouldn't interrupt people to talk on the phone, but since she wouldn't be seeing the person calling for three months, Mitchie figured her mother would let it slide just this time.

"Hello?" Mitchie said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey, hun, how are you?" asked the familiar voice of Shane Gray.

Mitchie felt her cheeks turn slightly pink as her mother eyed her from the driver's seat. Of course, she had to know who it was her daughter was talking to.

"Good. My mom and I are on our way to camp as we speak. We left, ohh, maybe, a half hour ago," the teen answered, glancing out the window to her right at the scenery zooming past. "What about you? How does it feel, knowing today is your first concert day of the summer? Gah, Shane, that must be incredible. I would give anything to have your summer."

Connie raised an eyebrow and smiled in an 'ahhh, I get it.' kind of expression when her daughter said "Shane." Apparently, she hadn't known who Mitchie was talking to.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool. I dunno, as much as I love the music and fans, sometimes I wish I could just get a break here and there. We're touring constantly, and sometimes, it just gets a little old. I love music, but these huge, blown up tours are just.. too much sometimes. Nate and Jason feel the same way, though of course everyone at the label's thrilled," Shane muttered, clearly not entirely excited for his summer. "But whatever, I didn't call to complain to you about my summer, I called to tell you to have fun with your's. I didn't at first, but I had a blast at Camp Rock last year, and so did you, so you enjoy this summer just as much."

"I will, but I wish you could come, too. It's definitely not going to be the same without you," the girl replied, looking downward at her feet.

Mitchie could hear a sigh from the phone. "I know, I know. Trust me, I'd rather be there than here. It doesn't make it much easier though, being here, when you talk about how much you want me there. It's hard for me, too, okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Mitchie murmured her cheeks reddening as she became suddenly aware of her mother's presence.

"I've got to go, okay? I'll be sure to call you later. I love you," Shane said suddenly, sounding distracted.

"Yeah, of course," Mitchie replied, glancing toward her mother, debating whether or not to return his caring goodbye. "I, uhh," the teen hesitated. "goodbye, Shane." Mitchie flipped her phone shut, ending the call with her long distance boyfriend.

It was obvious that it was quite awkward for Mitchie's mother to have to listen to her daughter speak to her boyfriend over the phone. For the first time during the entire car trip, Connie stopped speaking.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this chapter is. I wanted the chapter to be all about Mitchie and Shane talking, but at the same time, I wanted their conversation to be relatively brief. You can expect longer chapters from now on.(: Review? **


End file.
